Destrucción sin fin
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga.


Y aquí estoy nuevamente con un fanfic de Gintama, esta vez no hay ninguna pareja en el fanfic, lo cual si tenemos en cuenta los últimos capítulos es comprensible. Dicho esto aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

 _Advertencia: Spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga y vocabulario grosero_

* * *

 **Destrucción sin fin**

Muerte, destrucción y desolación, esos eran parte del campo de batalla en el que se encontraban. Muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos y otras estaban a punto de perderlos o a sus propias vidas. ¿Y todo para que? ¿Derrotar a un maldito ser inmortal? ¿Merecía la pena tanto sufrimiento?

No. No lo merecía, pero tampoco podían permitir que destruyera planetas y asesinara a seres inocentes. Por eso mismo, para aquella extraña causa se unieron todo tipo de personas, amantos, yato, gorilas y Samurái, todo con tal de pararle los pies a Utsuro.

Jamás se imaginaron lo difícil que es la tarea de matar a un inmortal, aunque si fuese fácil no sería inmortal, pero tampoco pensaron mucho antes de meterse en aquella batalla. Quizás debieron pedirle ayuda a cierto alquimista rubio que parecía conocerse bastante bien en el tema de inmortales.

El shinsengumi perdió a todos sus miembros, Kabukicho perdió a casi todos sus habitantes y la Yorozuya fue completamente destruida. Habían perdido la batalla, nadie quedaba vivo o con fuerzas de seguir, era el "GAME OVER" para la tierra y sobre todo para la humanidad, sin nada m-

\- ¿Qué mierda esta mal en esta historia? ¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas? - gritó Gintoki de la nada mientras señalaba el nuevo capítulo de la Jump que tenía entre manos

\- Parece ser que al gorila le gusta hacerse el listo con el final, deberíamos hacerle una visita - añadió Kagura mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos

\- ¡No podéis matar al mangaka! - gritó Shinpachi mientras intentaba arrebatarle el manga a Gintoki, que estaba a punto de prenderle fuego con un mechero

\- Cómo sigamos así nuestra popularidad bajará y nos quedaremos sin anime, viviremos en cartones como el madao - explicó Gintoki mientras escupía en el manga

\- Seguro que hay una explicación lógica así que no debéis actuar tan a la ligera - añadió Shinpachi intentando traer orden a aquella situación

\- Eso lo dices porque unas gafas como tu no pueden morir - dijo Gintoki mientras lo miraba con mala cara

\- ¿Cuantas veces debo decir que no soy unas gafas? - preguntó Shinpachi perdiendo la paciencia

\- Lo que tu digas cuatro ojos - añadió Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz - El problema aquí es que mataron al sádico y no fui yo, ese cabrón me debía dinero -

\- El verdadero problema es Ketsuno Ana, yo debo ser el héroe genial que la salve del peligro, nos casemos y tengamos hijos - dijo Gintoki preocupado

\- Yo creo que ella prefiere el suicidio a casarse contigo, el verdadero final será donde me nombren reina del mundo y todos me den comida de por vida - añadió Kagura con aires de grandeza

\- Nadie querría vivir en un mundo así - murmuró Shinpachi mientras observaba a los miembros restantes de la yorozuya pelear por tonterías

\- Entonces yo quiero toda la leche de fresa del mundo y tener la Jump antes que nadie - pidió Gintoki como si de un deseo se tratase

Shinpachi creyó sinceramente que no habría nadie más en la tierra que tuviese que escuchar tal estúpida conversación, pero no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

En la otra punta de la ciudad había un grupo de personas teniendo una conversación parecida aunque bastante más destructiva.

\- Yo lo mato - dijo Sougo mientras sacaba su espada y parecía listo para cortar cabezas

\- No puedes hacer eso, Sougo - añadió Kondo de manera seria

Kondo estaba demostrando que al ser el mayor era el más responsable de todos.

\- Los niños no pueden ensuciarse las manos con los problemas de los mayores - añadió el hombre con una sonrisa sádica

Mientras los dos se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién le cortaría que parte al mangaka, había otro miembro del shinsengumi que se encontraba completamente traumatizado en una esquina.

\- No de nuevo, ¿Porque siempre me dan por muerto o intentan matarme? No quiero volver a asistir a mi propio entierro de nuevo - lloraba el pobre Yamazaki mientras comenzaba a escribir en la pared la palabra "Anpan" una y otra vez sin descanso

Mientras tanto Hijikata miraba la escena y solo pensaba en lo mal que tomaron sus compañeros la noticia.

\- Siempre pensé que sería el maldito de Sougo el que acabaría conmigo - murmuró el hombre mientras se encendía uno de sus cigarrillos

Hijikata no conocía al hombre que llamaban "gorila" pero ese pobre mangaka debería huir de la masa enfadada que se encontraba planeando su muerte, ser un mangaka debía ser algo difícil y peligroso, por suerte el era parte del shinsengumi y los tipos peligrosos estaban de su lado, o en el caso de Sougo a sus espaldas.

Por si acaso debería ir pidiendo una habitación de hospital para el hombre, más vale prevenir que curar.

 **FIN**

* * *

Primero de todo, esto fue solo algo de comedia pero por si acaso explico que no tengo nada en contra de Sorachi ni de lo que hace en su manga, pues para algo es suyo, pero por todo lo que últimamente está pasando en el manga quería reírme y alegrar (?) a algunos al estilo Gintama espero que os gustara esto y que os sorprendiera un poco el principio :)

Dicho esto nos leemos en el próximo fanfic de Gintama o en "Perlas del mar"


End file.
